


Compliment

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-25
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: He didn't need anything. Anyone.





	Compliment

Simon pushed Mal to his knees and opened his legs. "You know..." he paused significantly. Mal swallowed against a suddenly dry throat.

Mal wasn't used to this... this position. But his head was buzzing and Simon was so _there_ and he could barely get enough oxygen.

"Don't make me wait, Mal." Simon's voice held a hint of steel. Mal licked his lips, and leaned forward tentatively. His tongue flicked out, brushing against the head of Simon's cock. A bit of sweetbitter fluid trailed into his mouth. Mal groaned and shifted slightly, unsure of how to proceed. He'd never gotten this far, never with a man.

Simon's fingers tangled in his hair and Mal winced, pricks of pain darting behind his eyes. "Please... " he whispered. Simon let up the pressure.

At least in his fingers. "What do you need, Mal?" The command was still there, still pressing against his brain.

Mal shook his head. He didn't need anything. Anyone. Certainly not a way-too-uptight former Alliance surgeon who wanted him to suck his cock. Mal swung, but not that far. But Simon's fingers were in his hair, pressing hard against his scalp, and his skin tingled with want and need and so many feelings that were crowded against his throat, trying to get out.

And his voice was soft and commanding and wasn't that what Mal wanted? To let go? To let someone else take charge? Wasn't that what he dreamed of, in the dark of not-night?

Mal floated--torn between confusion, need, lust and fear. He trembled and Simon's voice turned soothing. "Let it go, Mal. There's nothing here to worry about. Just exist. Just listen. That's all."

He ducked his head, embarrassed. When the hell had the Doc become so good at reading people? At reading him? Simon sighed, a great gust of breath ruffling Mal's hair. He pulled on Mal's shoulders, gently, but with unmistakable command. "Come here, Mal."

Mal scrambled to the bed, his knees protesting slightly, and let Simon push him backwards onto the pallet. He let Simon kiss his mouth and swallow his tongue. He let Simon wrap his hands around his cock and twist and pull and _tamade_...

When Mal came to, Simon was delicately licking his fingers clean. Mal groaned at the sight.

Simon just raised his eyebrows. "Back with me? You always pass out or should I take it as a compliment?" Mal flushed. Simon laughed lightly, and kissed Mal again. He tasted bitter.

Mal frowned, slightly. Simon pulled back. "Go to sleep, Mal. We'll discuss this later." He pulled Mal's back to his chest, and curled his hand possessively around Mal's belly. It wasn't confining. Mal was surprised to find himself relaxing and drifting off in Simon's arms.

"Sleep, Mal," and that was an order that he obeyed instantly. He'd just let Simon do the thinking, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Instasmut.
> 
>  
> 
> piratequeenb: there needs to be more mal/simon porn
> 
> I hasten to obey.
> 
> ***
> 
> piratequeenb: I love top Simon so very much, there should an action figure  
> skrip: with a little black vest and whip? nekkid mal on his knees. *whimpers*. and guh. i just fried my brain.  
> FFKernelM: omg. I think we need to write Diamond Select


End file.
